


His Lies

by Cardinia



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Attempted Porn with Plot, Deacon's too smooth, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Game dialogue's been thrown out the window, Nora's POV, Seriously it's hard to fit plot into such a small fic, Sexual Tension, just friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinia/pseuds/Cardinia
Summary: When Nora and Deacon have to take shelter during a radstorm, the sole survivor struggles to contain her feelings.- Also I hate summaries





	1. Different Ideas of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long time, so I figured a short fic would get me back into the swing of things! This will also be the first fic I post on AO3, so have mercy on me in the comments section :)
> 
> Quick note: I use British English, so I apologise if my spelling makes the story seem un-immersive to some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well well. Didn’t I say that would be fun?” Deacon drawled as he kicked a dead raider with his boot. Nora scowled up at the man from her crouched position on the floor. She had blood in her hair, several new bruises that she was sure would be very painful in a few days, and the room was covered in a thin layer of ice from the grenade.
> 
> “You and I have very different definitions of fun Deacon.”

The radstorm hit halfway between Goodneighbor and their headquarters. Nora sighed in frustration as the PipBoy on her wrist began to click in warning, the Geiger counter reacting to the radiation in the air. She turned to her partner, to warn them of the incoming storm, and was greeted with empty space. Looking around she huffed in annoyance. That idiot was so stealthy she often lost track of where he was, and now was not a great time for the two to be separated. She went to move towards a nearby building in her search for the errant agent when she felt a breath tickle her ear. 

“Got a Geiger counter lady?” Deacon’s smooth voice interrupted her search and Nora sighed again, in relief this time.

“Well it’s a good thing mine _isn’t_ in the shop, or this radstorm might have taken us by surprise eh?” She laughed and turned around to find the Railroad’s best spy materialise in the air in front of her. She didn’t know where he kept his large stash of stealthboys, but he must have an almost unlimited supply given his lack of qualms to use them for practical jokes.

“Yeah yeah, you’re right about that one boss.” He winked at her and looked up at the quickly gathering green-tinged clouds. “Shall we keep going then? Or find a place to hole up? I don’t fancy becoming a member of the Ghoul Club anytime soon.” 

Nora nodded in assent and looked in the small bag she had looped over her shoulder. Cursing, she noted the depleted stash of Rad-X and scowled at the smooth-talking spy.

“We’ll have to find a place to ride out the storm. There isn’t enough for both of us to get back to HQ.” He smirked at her annoyed tone as she zipped her bag back up. 

“Oh c’mon, there are worse things that could happen. I’m sure we can find a place in the ruins.” His words were almost drowned out as a crackle of radioactive thunder rumbled above them. As one, both Nora and Deacon whipped out their respective guns and quickly made their way over to the nearest building with an intact roof. Whipping out a bobby pin, Nora made quick work of the lock while Deacon watched her six.

“Of course, there are worse things that _could_ happen out here. But we would’ve had Rad-X if you let me bring my normal backpack.” Nora heard the tumbler slide into place and pried the door open, thankful that the noise of the radstorm covered the sound of the old wood creaking. The two made their way into the building, entering into what must’ve been a shop floor in days gone by. Battered wooden cabinets lay around haphazardly, and a rigged monkey trap lay dormant on an old display table. Pulling out a silenced 10mm, Nora shot the contraption’s head off with a well-placed shot.

 _Damn those things are goddamn creepy._ She shuddered slightly and began to stalk across the floor towards a staircase. 

“C’mon now boss, if we carried on walking then we wouldn’t be on this adventure right now, having so much fun.” His whispered drawl irritated her, and they both crept up the stairs while listening out for the sounds of enemies. Deacon chuckled quietly as the two ascended, then stopped as they heard the distinctive tenor of voices drift out of a room to the left of the stair landing. The two looked at each other, a silent plan forming between them without words. Deacon nodded once and drew up his sniper rifle while Nora crept forward with her trusty 10mm still in hand.

Crouching by the door, she raised her eye to a split in the wood and spied into the room. _Knulla…. There are five of them_.

She raised her eyes to the heavens in a silent prayer and turned to Deacon, holding up five fingers to indicate the number of raiders who could very well kick their assess. The cheeky railroad agent grinned and gave a thumbs up in response. Nora scowled again at his laid-back attitude. It was hard to stay mad at him, especially when he gave her the rare full powered smile she craved so much, but she was sure as hell gonna try. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open a crack and threw a cryo-grenade from her belt loop into the room. The yells from the raiders were cut off as her precious grenade exploded, which was Nora’s cue to burst through the door and start shooting.

* * *

 

“Well well. Didn’t I say that would be fun?” Deacon drawled as he kicked a dead raider with his boot. Nora scowled up at the man from her crouched position on the floor. She had blood in her hair, several new bruises that she was sure would be very painful in a few days, and the room was covered in a thin layer of ice from the grenade.

“You and I have very different definitions of fun Deacon.” She continued rooting around the raider’s corpse for anything worth stealing and huffed as she uncovered nothing but some mouldy scraps of old food and some chems from his pockets. 

“Oh, come on Whisper.” The agent moved towards her and crouched on the other side of the corpse so his face was level with hers. “It’s never a boring day with you in the Commonwealth. I think you like a bit of action.” He winked salaciously, and she felt warmth suffuse through her body at his words. If she didn’t know better, she’d say that he was flirting with her.

 _Which he was of course_...

But he flirted with everyone, and she had learned long ago that he never followed through with his suggestive words; for Deacon, flirting was just another way to keep people out. Trying not to show her disappointment, Nora stood back up and brushed dust off her clothes. Her blue suit had a grey hue to it thanks to all the dust, and her leather armour had blood drying into the stitching.

“The only action I want right now is the sleeping kind.” She looked around the frosty room and sighed. _Why did I use the cryo-grenade? What a stupid thing to do Nora_.

She mentally berated herself and looked back at her partner. “Got any ideas? It’s this room or the main floor.” Deacon rose up from his crouched position and cocked his head to one side as he thought. Nora took the opportunity to study his face, as this was a rare occasion where his attention was averted, and she could do so without him noticing. His wig had fallen off during the fight and he had removed the blood-stained greaser jacket that he’d been wearing thanks to all the blood covering it. The off-white t-shirt he wore strained across his muscles and his brow furrowed slightly as he frowned, lost in his thoughts. He was everything to her. She winced as she thought of the son she was trying to find. Was she a terrible mother for having lascivious thoughts about another man while her son was still missing? Was she even allowed to think about something other than Shaun?

“Hey, don’t look so down. I’ve got an idea.” Deacon’s words cut through her inner turmoil and she realised she must have been frowning even more than him. She smiled weakly and nodded.

 _At least he thought I was worried about the sleeping arrangements… I don’t want to talk about Shaun right now_. Guilt continued to eat away at her as she watched him drag a dead raider across the floor. “There’s only one mattress, and none of the blood got onto it. I know it’s cold up here, but better than downstairs right?” She looked at him confused.

“One mattress? So where will the other person sleep?” He chuckled at her quizzical expression and dropped the last raider in a pile away from the mattress.

“Well that’s the brilliant part of my plan. With the room being so cold, we can use each other to keep warm.” He winked and made his way over to the mattress, leaving Nora blushed tato red from head to toe. “Well c’mon then boss. We should get to sleep now if we want to get up early to make it back to HQ in good time. Des is probably already cursing us out for being late with our report from Amari.” He had moved over to the mattress as he spoke and stretched himself along it. Nora only gaped at him as she continued to stand awkwardly in the cold room.

“Deacon… I… we…” Her words failed her as sexual thoughts pervaded her mind. He was flirting just like he always did, but he failed to realise exactly what this did to her. Thoughts of his body pressed against her on that cramped mattress invaded her thoughts, and she struggled to suppress a whimper.

“Oh c’mon Nora.” His voice was like honey and bourbon, smoky, sweet, and sinful all in one. “It’s the best option we have if we want to sleep with the storm raging. I promise I won’t bite… much.” He winked, and Nora thought she might just faint then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one-shot! But sometimes it just needs to be a wee bit longer eh? I don't anticipate this will go over 6,000 words in the end.
> 
> While Deacon isn’t my number one favourite pairing in Fallout 4, he’s an enigmatic character that I’ve always wanted to explore a little bit more. I currently have no plans to extend this short story, but maybe that could change?
> 
> Did anyone spot Nora's secret?
> 
> I’m currently trying to write a muuuuuch longer fic for another Fallout pairing, so any comments or suggestions you guys have would be great.
> 
> Thanks darlings!


	2. You Really Don't Have a Clue, Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She teased a hand up his side, her fingers slowly tracing the corded muscles that hid beneath the tight t-shirt he had chosen that night. His face betrayed no emotion at her touch, but she felt his body shudder slightly beneath her fingers. Emboldened, she dropped one hand and slid it under his shirt before tracing it back up to his pectorals. The skin to skin contact, slight as it was, was the most she had experienced in months and she sighed as her hand skimmed over his heated skin.

The radstorm continued to rumble outside the building and Nora shivered at the sound. She was lying on the filthy mattress, and while the air in the room was still cold, she was kept warm by the large man currently lying against her back.

_How in God’s name did we end up this way?_

Guilt over her flirtatious thoughts still plagued her, but she was struggling to stay focused when she had her muscled partner laying next to her. If she moved her leg backwards then they’d be touching. That’s how damn close they were. Another rumble sounded overhead, and she jumped slightly.

“Hey there, you keep reacting like that and I might start to think you’re not as badass as you make out to be Whisper” he drawled.

Her breath hitched “I didn’t realise you were still awake Dee” she mumbled. She tried to keep her breathing even as she felt him shift behind her.

“Well it’s pretty hard to sleep with you squirming over there” he laughed quietly and she felt the reverberations in the mattress. “Hell this situation reminds me of a B-rated romcom am I right? Boy and a girl sheltering from the storm, sharing a mattress. There’s an overworked plot line right there!”

She began to laugh, then stopped as thoughts of exactly _what_ happened during those scenes began to rise in her mind. Taking a fortifying breath, she rolled over to face him. He was lying on his back and gazing up at the water stained ceiling above them.

“Well this wouldn’t be a romcom without sexual tension running rampant would it?” she tried her best to hide her nerves, but there was still a slight tremor permeating her words. 

He didn’t turn to look at her as he drawled “Hey, any time you want to jump my bones Whisper, you just let me know. Never let it be said I leave a woman hanging.”

She knew he flirted without meaning it, hell she had seen him do it to everyone, but his response made her core tighten and heat flush through her body.

“What if I said I did want to?” she whispered. He went still next to her and became uncharacteristically silent. She paused, waiting for the witty rejoinder he usually would have sent her way at reciprocal flirting. He stayed silent, and she tentatively reached a hand over to his form.

She teased a hand up his side, her fingers slowly tracing the corded muscles that hid beneath the tight t-shirt he had chosen that night. His face betrayed no emotion at her touch, but she felt his body shudder slightly beneath her fingers. Emboldened, she dropped one hand and slid it under his shirt before tracing it back up to his pectorals. The skin to skin contact, slight as it was, was the most she had experienced in months and she sighed as her hand skimmed over his heated skin. She looked up at him through her lashes, trying to discern his expression in the gloom, made even harder given his black sunglasses.

_Even when we’re going to sleep he doesn’t take them off…_

She couldn’t see a single indicator of expression on his face but saw his fist clenching slightly out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, she threaded the fingers of her free hand into his own and squeezed. She was rewarded with another, more distinctive, shudder from the inscrutable Railroad agent. Her hand under his shirt stilled and she slowly dug her nails into the hard muscles of his chest.

“Is… is this what you want Deacon?” She hated the underlying tremor in her tone; she was Whisper, the silent death of all enemies who dared cross the Railroad, yet here she was blushing like a schoolgirl in front of the man who had stolen a heart she thought lost. She held her breath waiting for an answer. It didn’t come.

Deacon continued to stare at the ceiling, his face impassive as he resolutely refused to look at her. Mortified, Nora slowly began to remove her hand from under his shirt. He responded by shaking his fingers free from her other hand and turning his face away. Nora felt the tell-tale heat rise up the back of her throat that preceded tears. Blinking rapidly to keep them at bay, she nodded erratically before rolling over and shuffling as far away from him as possible given the small amount of mattress space.

“Right! Well of course… I mean…” She struggled to think of anything to say that could mitigate the horror of this entire situation. He continued to lay next to her, uncharacteristically silent as she scrambled to collect herself. “Yes… well… okay.” With that mortifyingly honest response she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Tomorrow… tomorrow we can just try to forget this whole fucking thing happened_. 

As she willed herself to fall asleep quickly, she didn’t notice the agent turn her way quietly and pinch the bridge of his nose with a grimace set on his face. He clenched a fist again before tentatively reaching out to her long curly blonde hair. He stopped a hairs breadth away from the golden mane before slowly retracting his hand and placing it above his heart.

* * *

 

She awoke to sunlight streaming through the broken sections of brick in their makeshift bedroom. For a small glorious second, she felt well rested and relaxed, until the events of the previous evening came back in a rush. Nora groaned and cracked her eye open to see if her partner was still next to her. The mattress was empty and a quick glance around the room told her that she was alone. 

Deacon’s absence stung, but Nora supposed it was for the best given the way she had behaved the previous evening. With a sigh she clambered off the mattress, wincing as the bruises from yesterday’s fight ached.

 _Well at least the ice has melted_ , she mused. Her long hair was crusted with dried blood and she had dirt underneath her fingernails. With a heavy sigh she realised she must look a mess and had tried to seduce her friend and colleague while looking like a Halloween caricature.

With another furtive glance around the room, she stripped the bloody vault suit off and dug around in her small bag for some purified water. Usually she would be more stringent with her supplies, but after the embarrassment of last night she wanted to make herself feel better, even if it was only superficial. Taking a small rag out of the bag she quickly sluiced herself with the water and scrubbed away the dirt and blood from her body as well as the jumpsuit.

_At least these suits clean easily. Those bastards at Vault-Tec may have been the worst example of humanity, but they sure knew how to keep things hygienic._

 Unsure whether Deacon would be returning soon, she hurriedly zipped her suit back on before trying to wash her hair with the last of the water. It was tricky, and she ended up wetting the cloth before repeatedly running it through her hair, finger brushing the tangles her ministrations caused. The water made her curls even more unruly than normal and she huffed in frustration as they refused to be tamed and formed thick ringlets around her face. If she wasn’t so vain she would have chopped off her locks long ago, they were distracting in a gun fight, but a small part of her knew she would mourn the loss of them; her hair was her last frivolous allowance in this harsh new world. When she deemed her hair as clean as it could be given the circumstances, she ran a hand through it and threw it over her shoulder. 

“Shit!” she yelled, seeing Deacon stood by the doorway. 

“You’re lucky it’s just me. You were so busy with your hair that you clearly didn’t see me come in. May as well paint a target on your back and ask those raiders to come get you.” His usual fake smile was missing, and his face betrayed no emotion even as he spoke in a monotone voice. Nora winced at his assessment. He was right. Even before the war she had been so careful about her surroundings, so sure that someone would find her secret and have her hauled to the military police. This was a lapse in that caution.

“You’re right. I wasn’t thinking.” She tried to sound reasonably contrite. Apologising wasn’t her forte, but the older agent had a good point. Hell, if apologising meant that he would become her usual jovial Deacon then she’d prostrate herself for days at his feet. She had mis-read those signals last night and crossed a line, now she was both ashamed and embarrassed.

“Hell, with an attitude like that I’m surprised a sniper hasn’t picked you off already” he snorted with derision and she felt her face burn as she blushed in shame. Clearly, she had not only crossed a line, but _really_ managed to piss him off. Standing up, she averted her gaze and began to collect their belongings into a pile by the door.

“I know okay… I know I can be thoughtless sometimes” her voice quavered as she realised that she wasn’t only talking about her lapse in caution this morning. Standing up, she walked across the room and stopped a couple of feet from Deacon. “Look, I’m sorry about everything. You’ve been a great teacher to me, and… and a good friend.” She sighed as he turned away from her, presenting her with his back as he faced the door and laid a tense hand against the wood. 

“Yeah whatever. Good talk.” He bit out, clearly wanting to avoid the topic. Nora hesitated, but she knew that she had to address this now if things were going to be alright between them. 

“Deacon look, I’m sorry okay? I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. I just…” She took a deep breath and tried not to let her pain show. “Before the war I was always pretending to be someone I wasn’t, and I’m tired of pretending still. I guess I wanted to show you my real feelings… I wanted you to see the real me.” Her voice trailed off and she worried that she may have revealed too much. 

Deacon’s muscles tensed, and Nora winced as she waited for his response.

“You really don’t have a clue, do you?” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrrgh the angst is killing me here.
> 
> I really struggled to write this chapter, because I felt like I was trying to fit a lot of 'secret' backstory into the plot without making this outrageously long.
> 
> The more I write this short fic, the more I want to write a full-length one with these two specific incarnations of Deacon and Nora. What do you all think?


	3. But These Lies Taste So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora couldn’t bear to look at him, and dropped her gaze to the floor. “Well that’s a shame… because I’ve wanted you since the day I first saw you at Diamond City in that guard uniform.” He stood stock still and stared at her, his mouth dropping open just a hint. “Yeah I saw you there, and in Goodneighbor, and in Bunker Hill. Every time I saw you, I just kept hoping you were there to watch me.” She licked her lips, determined to finally tell him the depth of her infatuation, even as she quivered in fear of reprisal. “Because God knows I’ve been watching you Deacon.”

“You wander around with that body, with that beautiful smile, and you think I don’t see you?” His expression gave nothing away, but his voice was low and strained as he turned her way.

“Deacon… I...” Nora was lost for words at his reaction. 

_Surely he doesn’t mean what I think he means. He can’t…_

“For the love of God Whisper how can you be so clueless?” He ranted, his breath beginning to come in harsh bursts. “After Barbara I told myself never again. And that’s been working pretty well for me so far. Then you stroll in with your tanned skin, long legs, and that fucking killer smile.” Through his entire tirade his voice continued to get louder, even as his face stayed expressionless. This was the control of a man who killed for a living, a man who could never lose his mask. And that control was the one thing she wanted to break.

“So… you’re saying that you want me Deacon?” She whispered, her sea blue eyes scanning his face.

He started slightly before snarling “No!”

Nora couldn’t bear to look at him, and dropped her gaze to the floor. “Well that’s a shame… because I’ve wanted you since the day I first saw you at Diamond City in that guard uniform.” He stood stock still and stared at her, his mouth dropping open just a hint. “Yeah I saw you there, and in Goodneighbor, and in Bunker Hill. Every time I saw you, I just kept hoping you were there to watch me.” She licked her lips, determined to finally tell him the depth of her infatuation, even as she quivered in fear of reprisal. “Because God knows I’ve been watching you Deacon.” Her voice grew quiet as she finished. There was a moment of complete silence at her words.

 _Well…the radroach is out of the bag now. It’s now or never_. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him.

Fuck.

The glasses still hadn’t left his face, but his expression took her breath away. Gone were the impassive features, the performed smiles, and the carefully crafted expressions that usually graced his chiselled face. This… this was something Nora had never seen. His brow was pulled together in a frown and his lips were curling in a silent snarl as he lunged forward. Within a heartbeat she was caged in his strong arms as he enveloped her body with his own, his muscles pressing up against her in ways she had only dreamed about.

“You! You’ve ruined everything I have worked so hard to build.” His voice was low and husky, and Nora struggled to make sense of what he was saying as he began to push his thigh between her legs. She gasped at the friction and was rewarded by a low groan from Deacon as he felt her warmth on his legs. “I’m not attracted to you Whisper.” He hissed as he began to lick up the side of her neck.

 _Lie_ she thought, noting that his usual performance was slipping; that lie had been poorly executed.

Her train of thought stuttered as he unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and pushed a large hand through to cup her soft mound.

“Deac-” Her words were cut off as he roughly claimed her lips with his own. She moaned, overstimulated, as he angrily thrust his tongue into her mouth. She had never seen him like this, angry and losing control of his emotions. He pulled his lips away from her roughly.

“I am the best spy there is. Nothing affects me Nora. Nothing!” His words were at odds with his tone, which bordered on a growl as he used his free hand to graze her lower lip. She was panting from lack of air as she gazed at him.

 _God… I want him so badly_. 

He had stopped squeezing her breast, and she saw the moment he started having doubts. Nora was too intoxicated by his touch to consider being embarrassed like before and even as he drew back, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had kept bottled up for all the long months she’d known him. He grasped her with renewed vigour, and Nora could almost hear the moment his control snapped. Growling, he pushed her back into the wall and drew his body flush with hers.

“Oh God…” She sighed as she felt the length of him press against her core. If he had been firm with her before, now he was bordering on violent. He used one hand to draw her arms up against the wall and he drew the other from her breast to thread through her long hair. She moaned as he ground himself against her quivering mound, sensitive and dangerous despite the clothing between them.

“I don’t think you’re the most beautiful fucking woman I’ve ever seen.” He hissed into her hair, every word punctuated with another thrust of his hips.

_More lies…_

Nora’s eyes were rolling back into her head at the unrelenting pleasure spiking through her body. She mewled and pushed against him to increase the pressure. She was rewarded with his low groan and sharp epithet. “Fuck Nora…” He kissed across her temple and cheek before moving back to her mouth. “These aren’t the most kissable goddamn lips I’ve ever touched.”

_Fuck but these lies taste so good._

She strained against the hold he had on her arms, wanting to touch him back, and he relented by releasing her. His free hand joined the other in her hair, and she felt pure bliss as he kneaded her scalp while massaging her tongue with his own. She needed him so badly, but first she wanted to see just how much he trusted her. Hesitantly, she reached her hands up to touch the frames of his sunglasses.

Deacon stilled against her, his crotch still pressed against her own, but immovable now. Just like last night, she looked at him for permission. His breathing sharpened as they stood there, nose to nose, and she wondered if she had pushed him too far. But then, even as she began to think she had ruined another chance, he nodded slowly. Trembling, Nora slowly pulled the sunglasses off his face.

He was more than she could have hoped for. 

It was little wonder that he kept his sunglasses on, because anyone who saw these eyes would never have been able to forget them. Just like his voice, they reminded her of bourbon. Warm brown with flecks of gold, his eyes seemed lit from within and they were filled with such heat that she felt herself grow even more wet under his gaze.

“Du har så vackra ögon.” She whispered reverently. Swept up in her emotions, Nora forget herself and didn’t notice those beautiful brown eyes widen at her words. Just as he had her head cupped in his hands, she too lifted her hands to frame his face. Noses touching and breath mingling, the pair looked at each other for a heartbeat before they met in a wild clash of lips and tongues.

Deacon snarled and unzipped her jumpsuit roughly eliciting a sharp gasp from Nora. She moved her hands to take off his t-shirt and the pair began to frantically remove the cloth barriers between them. He hadn’t even touched her down there and she could feel her lips soaking the inside of her thighs. 

He had shrugged off his jeans and she looked down feverishly, determined to finally see the prize she had wanted for so long. His cock stood proudly for her attention, its long length quivering beneath her gaze, and a tiny drop of moisture glistening at the top. Nora sucked in a deep breath and went to hold it but was stopped by Deacon’s firm hand.

“No can do babe, I need to be inside you _now_.” She shivered at his harsh words and proceeded to gasp as he picked her up by the waist. She wrapped her long legs around him and mewled as he began to rub his length against her soaking lips. The pressure felt too good, and she found her eyes rolling back in her head as he coated himself in her juices.

“Deacon… fuck!” She whined as he continued to work his length against her fevered skin. With lidded eyes she gazed at him and saw the burning intensity mirrored in his own.

With his hands still gripping her ass, Deacon pushed into her in one swift movement. She gasped at the hurried entry but began to moan as he withdrew and began to relentlessly pound into her, his long cock hitting her cervix with every thrust.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long Whisper.” He growled as he continued hammering into her. The feel of his breath against her neck, coupled with the slick push of his chest against hers threatened to send her body spiralling out of control already.

“Oh fuck Deacon!” She whimpered as he moved his hands to her hips and began to thrust her down onto his cock.

“I’ve waited so long.” His voice was strained as her moans grew to a fever pitch from his merciless rhythm. “I’m sorry babe, I can’t be slow. You’re just. Too. Damn. Good.” He gritted his teeth as she began to clench her walls around his long length.

“Doesn’t matter” she panted out as his speed picked up in response to her tightening walls. “God, just don’t stop!” Her words trailed off as she felt her orgasm begin to rise. She screamed his name as he plunged deeply into her warmth, his seed spilling into hrr just as the orgasm ripped through her body.

They stayed there panting as his erratic thrusts slowed down. Touching foreheads they looked into each other’s eyes. She basked in the force of his gaze, so rarely seen, and smiled as he opened his mouth.

“Are you American?” his eyes burned into hers as she felt a cold dread rush through her. He must have noticed her body stiffening in fear because he chuckled long and low before stating “I was just wondering, because I need to know if I can brag to all my friends about not being in love with a foreign bombshell.” He winked at her lasciviously and she began to laugh, tears forming in her eyes as she took in the emotional poignancy of the moment.

He slowly withdrew from her and set her down on shaking legs. He had found out her secret and wasn’t preparing to hand her over to the authorities for being a possible foreign spy. Because… well because he was a spy himself wasn’t he? She smiled warmly at him and giggled uncharacteristically.

“I don’t love you either ya bastard” She grinned. 

The look he gave her was full of warmth and love as he laughed “Liar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first short-fic i've written in years finished. Is it a short-fic though? Or a long one-shot? Hmmmm....
> 
> Fun Fact Time: Nora is a very popular Swedish girl's name, hence the inspiration for this incarnation of everyone's favourite sole survivor. Well done if you already guessed it! She uses a Swedish curse in the first chapter, did anyone catch it?
> 
> For those of you who are curious, Nora told Deacon that he has beautiful eyes in Swedish.
> 
> I wanted to play around with the idea that Nora may not have been the wholesome all-American character that we are shown at the beginning of Fallout. What sort of person would be able to perform the act so convincingly that they fooled everyone? And yet be able to leave Vault 111 guns blazing and determined? Someone who could fall in love with Deacon despite his lies and subterfuge, maybe because they understand his reasoning? Hence, my Swedish spy Nora was created. I like to think that she was a new recruit sent in undercover to get military secrets out of Nate, but ended up falling in love with him.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a longer fic with this pair? I admit I'm a little sad to leave them behind now. Let me know :)
> 
> As always, thanks darlings!


End file.
